Integrated circuits are formed on semiconductor substrates, or wafers. The wafers are then sawed into microelectronic dies (or “dice”), or semiconductor chips, with each die carrying, for example, a respective integrated circuit (e.g., a microprocessor) or a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device (e.g., an accelerometer). In some examples, each semiconductor chip is mounted to a package or carrier substrate using either wirebonding or “flip-chip” connections. The packaged chip is then typically mounted to a circuit board, or motherboard, before being installed in a system, such as an electronic or a computing system.
While lower frequency applications typically use direct conductive connections (e.g., vias and solder formations) to connect to the circuit board, higher frequency applications, such as millimeter wave devices, often use electromagnetic coupling and a waveguide structure. In order to achieve the desired performance in the higher frequency applications, the package substrate must be precisely manufactured, which typically involves manufacturing processes that are not compatible with conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes. As a result, manufacturing costs are increased.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for forming a microelectronic assembly for use in high frequency applications that allows the required performance to be achieved while minimizing costs. Other desirable features and characteristics of the invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.